Hot Days
by Princess-Milkyway111
Summary: A BR revised gettogether ficlet. The first in the 'How To Be Evil' series. Bakura has all the tools for war: frosting, pixisticks, and of course, Ryou's Duel Monsters Deck. However, all Ryou need to use is a camera...and a book?
1. Too Hot!

Disclaimer-Taken from M.P.'s notebook. This story has been revised. It has been spell checked as of January 25, 2006 and all of the works on this account will be put on hold to edit this. Please enjoy.

Ryou and his Yami sat together on the ancient couch pondering what to do on the stifling hot day.

Ryou, looking at his Yami to see if it was safe, began to inch toward the dusty T.V. to turn it on. The dusty dial gave a click as an annoying news caster popped on. World events were being told, one of them announcing the day as the hottest recorded in the new millennia. A grunt of approval came from the darkness's throat as Ryou joined his Yami on the couch once more. The white haired male did not want to waste any more energy on something so pitiful as the television.

"Damm it, it's fucking hotter than Egypt was five thousand years ago..." Bakura complained, whipping his white hair behind his ears where it gladly stayed thanks to the humidity. The sweat clung to both his and Ryou's foreheads as they just sat there…doing nothing.

"Hey, Bakura..."Ryou glanced over to his Yami to see if he was paying attention. The man shifted heavily on the couch cushions making them give out a sound similar to nails on a chalkboard. He had told Ryou that the couch should be thrown out. He bonded with the couch that night.

"Yeah?" Bakura answered fiddling with the remote. Hey, he would have turned on the television if he hadn't pawned the batteries to the remote to Marik.

Ryou glanced at him again; he wanted to make sure he wouldn't get laughed at for suggesting something as insane or suicidal as this. He was sure his yami carried around a knife specifically for these types of questions.

"Yeah?" Bakura asked again, impatient of his hikari's wait to spit out whatever he was going to say.

"Uh..." Ryou stammered.

"SPIT IT OUT ALLREADY!"

"Well, how cool is it in your soul room anyway?" he asked cautiously. Just because his yami had learned that hitting him was bad from Yugi's Yami didn't mean Bakura would resort to other methods of torture.

Bakura stared at him. True, the AC had broken when he had tried to adjust it to his own soul room's temperature. The soul room was cold; icy in fact. But still, was his light suggesting that they cool off in 'his' soul room? Didn't Bakura teach him about personal areas? His soul room that he worked so hard to maintain? How he strived to keep it looking better then that blasted goodie Yami's soul room!

"NO." Bakura decided, saying it firmly, as if to a dog. He pulled off his emotionless voice perfectly.

"But," Ryou whined, "It's too hot Bakura! Please just this once?" Ryou questioned, pleading with his darkness. Bottom lip quivering slightly adding the effect of a kicked puppy.

"NO AND THAT'S FINAL!" Ryou met crimson eyes as his Yami disappeared with in his soul room. 'Great idea Hikari, I would have never thought of this if you hadn't asked me that stupid question.' Bakura thought, settling down in his much cooler soul room.

"Bakura. No fair. You BROKE the AC!" Ryou shouted at the ring, shaking it; a little trick he had learned from Yugi. When if Yugi wanted to play, he played…

Bakura tried to ignore the shaking all around him as he shot his much more innocent half a look through their mental link. He groaned when a volume of heavy literature fell on his head.

Ryou cringed as he tried to think of all the blackmail he could do to his Yami. Thoughts ran through their mental link. However, these thoughts didn't have much effect. Ryou was way too innocent to actually carry them out.

Bakura had finally started to fall asleep when he caught sight of one of the crazed Hikari's thoughts…

/YOU WILL NOT SHOW THAT STINKING YAMI THAT PHOTO/ He shouted out. The syllables echoed throughout the soul room, bouncing off several bookshelves. Bakura promptly disappeared and materialized in front of Ryou who grinned at his Yami's attire and grabbed the object that he had grabbed when shaking around the ring and-

Snap-Snap-Snap-

His attire was acceptable for bed. Being inside one's soul allowed certain privileges, such as changing form or clothing at will. Bakura's eyes widened as he looked down at what he was wearing. Little red heart boxers and a red shirt winked back at him in, mocking him as he tried to get a hold of what his 'innocent' Hikari did.

Soft chocolate brown eyes met his harsh red eyes as Bakura lunged at Ryou smacking his own face right between the cushions of where Ryou just vanished from." I'm going to Get You!"

Ryou rolled his eyes as he ran trying to ditch the camera where it could be safely hidden and developed later for blackmail. 'Man is it hot' Ryou thought as he turned sharply running to his room when he got an idea. Darting quickly behind the small space between wall and door he watched as a panting Yami stormed in and glanced around.

'Where the hell did he go? Hmm? What's this?' Bakura turned around to see that his Light had lured him into a trap. The lock was clicked into place, it being located on the hallway side of the door. Ryou stood outside his Yami pounded his bedroom door screaming for him to unlock it. Not caring what the neighbors would think to the screaming man, Ryou wandered downstairs to see if there was any ice cream left in the freezer.

Giving up after what seemed like hours of screaming to Bakura, he decided to check around the room to see if there were any 'breakable objects'. Seeing only plastic Bakura grinned as he noticed the open window and his Hikari's duel monsters deck..

So what did you think? Reviews welcome on this new revised part. Content has been altered and anymore suggestions on how to improve the storyline are welcome.


	2. Window Hopping and PixieSticks

Story is from the journal of an insane blondeFan who is too peppy right now; warped by a crazed redhead who has nothing better to do than torment her favorite characters and go to school. The world of Yugioh should be afraid, very afraid.

* * *

Ryou had a carton of chocolate ice cream and was dipping his spoon into it enthusaticaly. His hand stopped suddenly when several smashing sound could be heard outside. Looking at the closest window, which happened to be the kitchens, he gasped. His Duel Monsters cards where floating down from the second story as textbooks and other miscellaneous objects crashed into the tree near his bedroom window. Ryou watched, the shock keeping him where he was, as his television set collided with the lawn.

Up in Ryou's bedroom a very happy Yami continued to toss several items out his Hikari's window. The television had been difficult to lift, but was well worth the effort since his Hikari favored it so much.

'Maybe this will change his mind about keeping me in his god dammed room.' He thought. He walked over to the wardrobe stuffed full with several outfits and picked up a few. They flew out the window too. Bakura's faced stretched into a Cheshire cat grin as a pair of briefs like his own landed of a crown of pale white hair. Bakura began to gather more clothes before a look of surprise danced across his sharp facial features. He realized who that was outside his lights window and doubled back to it.. Standing down with boxers to the ground now stood Ryou looking very angry.

"Bakura!" he yelled, "When I get up to my room and unlock that door you are so going to start wishing you were still in Egypt thieving in the streets!"

"Sorry Ryou," Bakura called down, "I've had that wish started ever since I met you!"

Ryou gave a barely unnoticeable wince and began to run inside. Not before, however, the camera was safely stashed.

Bakura watched as Ryou started into the house and gulped. Maybe his light wasn't as innocent as he thought. Scanning the small room as his light's footsteps on the stair could be heard, Bakura decided that a window of embarrassment was better than being battered around by his light. (Not that he could anyway…okay, Ryou had been growing his nails out and Bakura swore that the boy knew the art of Nail-scratching…) So he promptly threw a naked leg over the window sill and pushed himself out onto the overhang of the roof. However, as the door started to unlock, Bakura was faced with more difficult problems: How in the hell was he going to get down? "Shit," Bakura said, "My Hikari's the on who does stupid things like this with his stupid friends."

Ryou had come into the room now and gave a puzzled look around. His Yami was nowhere in sight. He gave a brief check around the space, even checking underneath the beed. "Idiot" Bakura whispered to himself, "I would have rather have my hair cut than hide in such an obscene place with the dust bunnies." he chuckled glad that Ryou's room didn't face the street.

Ryou, who had given up on the search deciding that since his Yami had been a thief once that he most-likely picked the lock, fell back onto his mussed up bed. What was the point of making a bed if you were going to sleep in it again? Closing his eyes, he let himself fall into a deep sleep. Bakura silently crawled back into the room through the window and gave a triumphant smirk as he gazed over at the sleeping body. Thoughts of how beautiful his Hikari looked, propped on the bed in an almost very suggestive pose went through Bakura's head. His cheeks abruptly stained a crimson that very much matched the color of the hearts on his boxers... 'Shit, I've got to stop going over to Marik's house. His over provocative remarks are starting to taint my mind.' He thought, than murmuring, "Not like it wasn't before, though."

'Well since this isn't my proper attire I'll just change into some of Ryou's clothing.' Bakura widened his smirk as he salvaged a pair of Ryou's jeans and put them on. He then proceeded to head to the kitchen to get some frosting. He preferred it over the ice cream.

Bakura licked happily at the spoon covered in frosting. Vanilla frosting was delicious. Even more so when combined with pixie-sticks. As continued to lick away the yummy paste, he came up with an interesting image. Deciding he liked this image very much he had the perfect plan and all it took was some pixie-sticks and some frosting. He took a handful of the sugar sticks and walked up the stairs to Ryou's room. When he had entered through the door frame he began to mix different colored pixie-sticks into the frosting creating a kind of grainy paint.

Looking at his light Bakura walked over and began to gently smear frosting on his face being very careful not to wake him. Finishing with the face he looked over at the more innocent face now covered in frosting and blushed as his mind acquainted itself to the gutter for a moment. He had to get closer in order to place the frosting on his Hikari's stomach, now exposed from the shirt riding up. He gave himself a mental slap to concentrate better and continued.

Bakura watched as his light tried to turn away from the intruding hands. Bakura smirked as he realized Ryou was ticklish and lifted the shirt a bit higher to get better access Leaning over Bakura got a used pixie-stick wrapper and gently rubbed the paper along the flesh watching the boy groan. Bakura gave a sadistically overjoyed smirk as he proceeded to tickle his light enjoying his squirming. He than scanned the images he had already drawn with the frosting and chuckled. Some of them look like the fools his light hung out with.

Bakura grabbed some more frosting and started to finish up the task when he saw the lights muscle start to flex as he tried to prop himself up.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked sleeply.

"Um..." Shoot! Caught in the act!

"Why the hell are you leaning over me?" Ryou's wide eyes became small slits as he looked at the guilty face which was near his tummy.

"Um…I was trying to wake you?" Bakura grimaced, 'So lame.'

"Oh...You were...So now I guess you want to sell me a Blue Eyes White Dragon?."Ryou said sarcastically till he looked at what Bakura did to him.

Bakura started asking himself which would be worse, dying from jumping out the window or his Hikari's rage..

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU WRITE 'RYOU LOVES YAMI YUGI'?" Ryou jumped up to pound his grinning Yami.

"Well I have seen the way you look at-"Bakura didn't bother to finish. He just ran out the door with a not very light textbook not far behind.

'Damnit! I knew I was missing a textbook when I threw Ryou's backpack out the window...'

* * *

Well review if you have any comments, suggestions, or harsh remarks…Hopefully not very many of that last kind…. 


	3. Confessions and Fluffy Feelings

Thanks for everyone's lovely reviews. I realize that there are still a few mistakes but it's very difficult to catch them at times, however hard we try to. To explain the soul room thing:

Bakura is able to take on a temporary form as long as he sort of 'recharges' in his soul room. I guess you could say that, yes, Ryou does have his own soul room but is not as spiritually aware enough to enter. This is why he asked Bakura if they could go to his soul room. Bakura, being that he has had more experience with shadow games and such, is able to shift into his own soul room easily and could take Ryou with him being as since they share pretty much the same form, their personalities make them different from each other. For example, Bakura has a darker personality and more life experiences then Ryou which has molded Bakura's form differently. Ryou's sweeter, more innocent form, is due to the fact that he hasn't experienced as much as Bakura and hasn't seen that much evil.

I know this is a lengthy explanation, but I just wanted to clear things up and explain that even though Ryou and Bakura each have a soul room, their life experiences have shaped their abilities to use it. I hope that helps…or it may just confuse you more…hmm.

* * *

Ryou ran after Bakura. Skidding around the house's turns, Ryou grinned as he saw the thief turn into a dead end. The grin quickly faded as he rounded the corner to be pulled into strong arms.

"Um, Bakura? What exactly are you doing?" Ryou asked meekly as Bakura just held him.

"As you were chasing me, I was just wondering something." Bakura murmured, close to his captive's left ear.

"Um…" Ryou was quickly becoming uncomfortably at the close contact. It was not that it did not feel nice, because it did. More like, hot. It was over ninety-eight degrees out and the way Bakura was keeping him pressed to his body was making him sweat. Not to mention that the frosting was quite sticky.

Ryou balked, and nearly would have gotten away if it was not for the strong arms that held him even tighter, it seemed. The kiss had been surprisingly gentle, laid upon his white unruly hair.

"Yami," Ryou exclaimed, "What do you think your doing?" Ryou managed to push away from his Yami's chest, to look now into his eyes. Bakura caught his glance for only a second before he turned his head away.

"Sorry Hikari. I don't know what came over me. I guess I'll go start picking up all that junk I threw out your window." Bakura released Ryou from his arms as he went to turn away.

"Don't you try walking away from me, Bakura." Ryou said, before grabbing Bakura's left arm roughly forcing him back. "I wanna know why you did that, and I'm not taking silence as an answer."

Bakura looked to Ryou to the pale hand clutching his arm, surprised a little at the strength in the grip.

"Fine be that way." Ryou said harshly pulling his Yami to meet him face to face. Staring into a face so much like his own, hardened by decades of self-dependence, Ryou did the unexpected. He kissed Bakura.

Bakura let the kiss continue as Ryou put behind it all his frustration. He was in too much shock to even register that Ryou was kissing him. Ryou stopped when he realized Bakura was not reciprocating the kiss and looked up at him with fearful brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bakura. I…I didn't mean too, I swear." He said nervously, "I just don't know-"

Ryou was cut off as a pair of lips descended onto his. "You talk far too much Hikari."

Ryou's lips were sweet tasting and his hair so soft. Bakura ran his hands through the silver mess as he deepened the kiss, lowering Ryou down to the floor as gently as he could.

Ryou's legs felt weak. He knew he had been bold to initiate the action with the older man, but Bakura confused him so much. The man was fun to hang around; when he wasn't in the mood for mass terror of course, and he was sensible, even if he didn't act like it all the time.

Bakura gave an upset growl as Ryou pushed himself away, not only to take a few gulps of well needed air, put to hear something as well. "Bakura, before I can let you continue on any longer, I just need to know something: Do you love me, or even care for me?"

"Say what?" Bakura glared, trying to capture Ryou's lips again only to be pushed back the second time.

Ryou rolled his eyes as he looked at his Yami's face. Some things just never changed. " I just want to know, do you love me or care for me at all? You just have to say that you do. I'll believe you. Just three words, Bakura." He said, breathing heavily into the other's ear while holding up three fingers to emphasize his words.

Bakura thought. 'What the heck does he want me to say? I love you?' Bakura looked at the brown eyed boy below him and grinned. He did want Bakura to say he loved him didn't he? Bakura blurted out three words teasingly. "I like you"

Ryou sighed. "That's all?" he asked disappointed. "Well, I guess I can work with-"

"I was teasing. Love. How's 'I Love you'?" Bakura asked.

Ryou groaned as cold fingers moved along his waist, sending waves of pleasure through his spine causing him to shiver .Bakura had messily unbuttoned their shirts sometime ago during the kisses and even though it was hot outside it seemed below freezing to Ryou who shivered some more as Bakura started to trace small circles along the stomach and stopped.

Bakura glanced down at the shivering body beneath him and grinned. He'd never really had a reason to be this happy before and felt like he would develop muscle from smiling so much. Licking the pixi-stick frosting from his fingers, Bakura bent his head down and started on the frosting near the navel, swirling his tongue inside to catch any missed sugar. Bakura went lower and lower.

Pants were soon discarded, but Ryou pushed Bakura away from his a second time.

"What is the matter now?" Bakura growled out, disappointed that he was stopped.

Ryou gulped nervously. It felt nice, really it did! Ryou, however, didn't think he was ready for what Bakura was thinking of doing and he told him that.

"Fine, fine. I won't force you if you don't want to." Bakura sighed, pushing himself further way form his Hikari.

"Wait, Bakura. Please, don't go." Ryou started as Bakura started to get up.

"Alright…I guess if you want to sleep on the floor, you can."

"Huh?" Ryou shook slightly as Bakura pulled him up from the floor, cradling him gently in his arms.

"How 'bout you fall asleep in bed? It'll be much more comfortable then the floor." He said, carrying Ryou out of the dead end.

"I love you too" Ryou sleepily said, hoping that when they woke and found their clothes, that Bakura wouldn't find the small paper back book that he had taken out of Bakura's soul room: 'How to be Evil in 4 Chapters or your Gold Back.'

* * *

Well, that is the end. I hope everyone enjoyed the revisions. Any comments or suggestions on how to improve would be greatly appreciated.

About the book: though the anime or manga never went into explicit detail on what the soul rooms contain, we do know that the rooms reflect the individual. Every time I think of Bakura, I think of how he needed knowledge to survive so I imagine his soul room filled with books, instruction scrolls, and various objects of comfort and fine things. That's were the 'How to be Evil' book came to me. It is a recollection on survival 101 for living on the streets and manipulating others for personal gain. Bakura, I think would respect someone like himself, like he does with Yami Malik, so I think Ryou would read a book like that to get Bakura to notice him, which is why he's so OOC.

Also, why am I telling everyone this? I should be letting everyone draw their own conclusions. /happy face/


End file.
